


then i'd be what you mean to me

by radiowrittenheart



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pillow Talk, cute shit, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow talk at eight in the morning on a Sunday could lead to a little something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	then i'd be what you mean to me

**Author's Note:**

> God, it's been forever since I published anything for these dumb horses! But this is better than nothing, I suppose - it's something old that was sitting in my docs. I wrote it for a friend a while back and since this was too short for FIMFiction, here's a cute little thing for one of my many OTPs in this fandom.

Applejack looked at her bedroom, and realized it was not the same as it had been a few months back. There were fluffy oversized comforters and feather pillows on the bed, one of the drawers in her dresser was filled with makeup and mane products,  and on the bedside table was a pair of red cat’s eye glasses and a sketchbook. To be fair, she should have seen it coming eventually… just not at eight ‘o clock in the morning on a Sunday that was perfect for sleeping in.

“Darling, did you ever really think we would be ... together?” Rarity muttered tiredly, with a tender and sweet smile on her expression.

Applejack managed a yawning sort of scoff. “Hon, a year ago, I woulda bet away my farm if somepony told me I’d be stuck with you,” she replied. She softly chuckled when Rarity began nuzzling her. “Rares, let me sleep a lil more, please, ya kept me up all night.”

Rarity let out a giggle. “I realize that, dear,” she mused. “But think about it.”

“It’s too early to be thinkin’ right now,” Applejack retorted.

“Fine,” Rarity said, with a hint of teasing. “I’ll do the talking while you sleep.”

She placed a kiss on her lover’s cheek, and began to talk much more softly, in a tone of voice that made her accent seem so appealing, Applejack felt like drowning in the elegance of it. Granted, Rarity always had a beautiful voice, one that was like a melody, but for some reason, right now, Applejack listened in more than ever…

“It’s been about three months since I first spent the night here, and I haven’t fallen short of it,” Rarity whispered. “Sometimes, it’s just for the reason I love being with you. Ever since that first night I had you as mine, I’ve been … thinking.”

“Well, now that’s dangerous,” Applejack mumbled into the pillow. (Yup, it was a feather one. She hated those things, but she kept them just for the heck of it.)

“Hush, you said you were going to sleep,” Rarity said, as she placed a comforting kiss on her marefriend’s forehead. “Now, those thoughts, they’ve been getting more in depth. I mean, you have taken a good look at this bedroom, haven’t you?” She heard Applejack give a soft mumble of what sounded like agreement. “And my Boutique is getting quite the makeover as well. My Welcome mat tends to be covered with mud, there’s the scent of cinnamon from you always coming over to bake for me because Heaven knows I never eat when I get involved with my work, I actually open the windows more often and I - I could list so many other things, but it all draws to one conclusion.”

Applejack rolled over, and wrapped a foreleg around Rarity, pulling her in closer. “And what’s that?” she asked.

“Why not one of us move in with the other?” Rarity said, bold and true and not the slight bit hesitant. “We practically live at each other’s homes anyhow.”

“That’s a nice idea, but it’s eight in the mornin’ and I wanna sleep,” Applejack replied, softly laughing to herself. “I’m gonna give ya a real answer in the afternoon. Promise.” She kissed the crook of Rarity’s neck, causing her marefriend to giggle.

….and with the sunrays reflecting on a certain something that resided in one of the bedside table’s drawers, Applejack thought of her own question she had to ask.


End file.
